


Hours Until Lift-Off

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: Somewhere between a rushed wedding and a rusty plane, Phryne and Jack needed some motivation. Thank goodness for Mac!





	Hours Until Lift-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanste/gifts).



> Was pretty excited that my Secret Santa from Tumblr turned out to be the lovely and supportive Kanste! Frohe Weihnachten, mein Freund!
> 
> Thanks to @whopooh for being such a lovely beta!

Phryne hadn’t been by the hospital for a social call in months, so Doctor Elizabeth MacMillan knew her friend must have important news to share. A sudden return to England, to help her father no less, was the last thing she could have predicted.

“So, just like that, you are heading back to England?”

“Just long enough to deposit my father back into mother’s hands.”

“Are you sure, Phryne? I mean after finally laying Janey to rest, you don’t have anything tying you here anymore?”

“I, well that’s not quite true, Mac. I know I don’t always get a chance to see you, but knowing you are just a mile a way is far better than letters that take up to two weeks to arrive. Being here has reminded me just how much I had missed you.”

“I missed you too, Phryne Fisher, come here, give your oldest friend a hug.”

As Mac pulled away from her friend’s embrace she resumes her earlier query.

“Now Phryne, as much as we adore each other, if you decide to return to the Antipodes I am not arrogant enough to believe it will be for me alone.”

“ _When_ I return Mac, _when_! I must admit, I have fallen in love with the Antipodes all over again. And, I have built a rather nice life here, Mac. Bert  & Cec have been simply marvelous. Mr. Butler is a godsend and by far the best in the business. And dear Hugh and Dot, even though they will be wildly distracted with each other for a bit, I hope by the time I return, Dot is game to work with me again. Jane is considering a return to Australia for university. You know, I’ve even grown rather fond of Aunt Prudence.”

The two shared a giggle, reminding Mac of their teen years sneaking gaspers in Aunt P’s fernery. But she wasn’t letting her friend off that easy. There was still one person she had yet to mention.

“I believe you have notably left someone out, Phryne?”

Phryne stared at her friend and for a brief heartbeat Mac could see the sadness in her eyes, which was quickly masked over with a twinkle. “Oh absolutely right, Mac! My constabulary connections extend far beyond Hugh. After all, my deductive skills were not met with much enthusiasm back in England. That ridiculous Detective Inspector at Scotland Yard always seemed to rebuke _my_ help, despite taking the advice repeatedly of that coke-addled, pompous ass, Sherlock. The lot of them would have been completely insufferable if not for that charming doctor companion of theirs.”

“Phryne, we both know that’s not what I mean.”

Phryne stopped her nervous rattling, took in a deep breath, and let out an exasperated sigh.

 “Yes, but what is there to say Mac?”

“It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Jack Robinson have a... _connection_ , Phryne.” She started to protest but Mac raised a hand to silence her.  “You can’t tell me you are not going to spare a thought for _him_ during this mad crusade to save your parent’s marriage?”

“I’ve never experienced anything quite like this, Mac. I’ve been wooed by marginal royalty, a slew of boring dentists, barristers, and magistrates, not to mention the earnest endeavors of artists, authors, and one very determined aviator.”

“But you’ve never been _friended_ , have you darling?”

“That’s it exactly, Mac! I have certainly had male friends before, although most of them had other romantic _inclinations_.”

The two shared a pointed look.

“Yes, those devilish deviants. Suspect associates, the lot of us.”

“The best sort of associates as far as I’m concerned. Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, this business with Jack. It is so different than anything I have experienced, oh no!”

Mac was surprised to see the color of her already alabaster friend, pale further.

“Oh Mac! Last night, Jack pulled me in for an embrace. He tried to kiss me and…”

“Bloody hell! Who was left holding the bag this time?”

“Polonium.”

“Polonium?! Of all the missed chances you have had, this one really takes the biscuit. What on earth does bloody polonium have to do with anything?”

“We were in the middle of searching for Mr. Tode’s eye drops when we became distracted. Don’t roll your eyes at me, Mac! I was fretting about father have gone missing. Jack made some remark comparing me to a telescope.”

“A telescope? Really? A man who can quote Shakespeare?”

“It mostly made sense in context. Anyway, he followed it up by saying it was a ‘romantic overture’ and I asked him to improve upon it. He swept me up into his arms and then.”

“And then…?”

“That’s just it, Mac. There isn’t more to tell. I saw the damn bottle over his shoulder and lept into action. You know me, I can be rather, single-minded, at times.”

Mac’s snort encapsulated years of experiencing Phryne’s “single-mindedness” and the amount of trouble it often caused them both. She started in with a retort when she saw the cascade of emotions dance across Phryne’s face. Not the time then. This was serious.

“And now you think you’ve lost your chance to make it up to him?”

“Yes.” One word, yet it spoke volumes.

Mac placed a hand on Phryne’s arm and squeezed.

“Then, what are we going to do about it?”

“Well, first we are going to a wedding.”

“What?!”

“Actually, that’s the second reason for my visit, Mac. Hugh and Dot have moved up the wedding, so I can be there. It’s tonight, at 7:00 pm. In fact, I really should dash, so many last-minute things to prepare.

“Well, then hop to it Phryne Fisher. We’ll talk through this _other matter_ later.”

Mac held her friend’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze before Phryne went bounding out of the door in a flurry of feathers and beads.

Mac sat down at her desk and pondered how she could help her friend get through the next 16 hours. She also put in a call to her tailor to pick up her latest suit and fedora.

+++

Despite the rush to make it happen, it had been a lovely wedding. Even though his own marriage hadn’t been lasting, he had never lost his enthusiasm to see people who clearly belonged together stand up and make it official. Whether in a courthouse like his brother before the war, or the wedding of Rosie’s niece, with all the pomp and circumstance of marrying a decorated police captain. Jack liked to get swept up in the bits of ritual and especially the readings and vows the couple selected.

And then, to gild the lily, there had been that shooting star that had blazed across the sky that Phryne had pointed out. He’d glanced up in time to catch it and in one of those moments where it feels like time stands still, he also made a wish, just like when he’d been a schoolboy. But unlike the naive schoolboy would have, he wasn’t wishing for the girl to stay. Instead, he wished to not be forgotten.

After the happy couple drove off, the remaining friends had all quickly been drawn in different directions. There was a brief argument between Phryne, her father, and the raggers on going out to toast the nuptials. The matter was resolved when Mr. Butler suggested that they return to Wardlow to open that last bottle of Irish whiskey that Guy had sent them.

The men briefly glanced at the inspector but all of them knew that whiskey was likely to lead to cards and cards would lead to betting. While Jack had become more of a welcome presence at Wardlow, there were still some grey areas and the evening was most assuredly heading in that direction. Jack silently nodded away the arched eyebrow from Bert and turned to make his way to his vehicle. Phryne fell into step with him.

“So, no night cap this evening, Jack?”

“I believe you have a full house of men to entertain already, Miss Fisher.”

She looked at him askance, but he could see the amusement in her expression.

“Recent events notwithstanding, I can be very single-minded, Jack.” She leaned in closer, so that her next words were for his ears only. “And I do have my private parlour upstairs for that nightcap.”

He looked at her and the lovely strain on her neck muscles as she leaned in towards him. Her eyes and mouth expressed the full weight of her invitation. He swallowed before answering.

“Phryne! Are you coming or not?! Hey, what are you lot doing, unhand me at once!”

Jack turned in time to see Bert, Cec, and to his complete amusement, Mr. Butler, force one Henry Fisher into the cab by force.

Phryne let out a sigh that must have come from the depths of her belly.

“Damn! Jack, I…”

“This isn’t goodbye, Miss Fisher. It’s simply goodnight.”

She considered him for a moment and then quickly leaned forward and kissed him. It was a brief, but firm, brushing of the lips, but it was something.

He could only imagine the sly grin on her face matched his own.

“Goodnight, Jack!”

“Goodnight, Miss Fisher.”

And then he watched her hop into the Hispano, one beautiful alabaster hand waving as she sped off.

Nearby, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Doctor MacMillan, the final member of the celebrants who remained.

“Not going to lie, Inspector, that was a bit anti-climactic. You know, you two have a knack for squandering perfectly good romantic moments.”

He started to protest, but she was right. All he could do was close his eyes and give a small nod of acquiescence.

“So, Inspector, it is my professional opinion that we look entirely too dapper this evening to go home just yet t’s also a great way to help women get over any lingering interest in straight sex.. And frankly, we need to come up with a plan of action for tomorrow. I happen know a terrific establishment near hear that is even relatively legal. Join me?”

Jack could hear the humor in her voice even though it felt much more like an order than a question. However, with his mind racing and heart fluttering, he knew home, alone, was the last place he wanted to face at the moment.

He cocked an elbow and gave Mac a conspiratorial smile. Mac registered a moment of surprise before she returned his smile with a wry one of her own. Then she looped her arm through his.

“Takes a brave man to try chivalry with me, Inspector.”

He felt his smile widen.

“Or a very foolish one.”

“Considering you are about to woo the Honorable Phryne Fisher, that has already been established. Now, we are going to need a lot of whiskey, come on.” She reached into his breast pocket with her free hand and handed him his handkerchief.

“Inspector, while I think that color is quite becoming on you, it may not go over as well with others.”

Jack’s cheeks flushed a light amber before he took the handkerchief and blotted the lipstick from his lips. He looked down at the lovely lip print, smiled to himself and replaced the cloth in his pocket. Then two trim figures, in well-cut suits, and mirrored fedoras, made their way companionably down the street, heads bent in conspiracy.

 


End file.
